


Los Mortífagos

by McFly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFly/pseuds/McFly
Summary: Draco Malfoy jamás ha concedido una entrevista desde que comenzó su carrera como cantante de Los Mortífagos. De hecho, el grupo no se ha pronunciado ni una sola vez públicamente. Pero de algún misterioso modo que ni él mismo comprende, Harry Potter, reportero novato de la revista "El profeta del Rock" ha conseguido lo imposible: un encuentro y la promesa de responder a sus preguntas.El problema es que quizá Malfoy no es lo que Potter esperaba.





	1. Primer movimiento

**Author's Note:**

> En ocasiones hay personas muy especiales que llegan a tu vida sin que te lo esperes y la cambian por completo. La hacen mejor. Porque tienen esa clase de energía, esa clase de sonrisa o de actitud que hace que los días se iluminen y las cosas ya no parezcan tan malas.  
> Exactamente una de esas personas es a la que va dedicado este fanfic. 
> 
> Espero que este regalo esté a la altura de este vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños en el que te ves envuelta, Cova. Sabes que te deseo lo mejor y que he escrito con todo el amor del mundo sobre algo que nos gusta mucho a las dos y que hemos venido compartiendo casi desde el principio. Mi problema con Drarry es culpa tuya, y lo sabes. 
> 
> Supongo que descubrirás en quiénes están inspirados "Los Mortífagos". Y que te arranque una sonrisa descubrirlo. 
> 
> Te quiero muchísimo, amor. 
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes protagonistas de este fanfic no me pertenecen y son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y ese largo etc legal que no me apetece escribir.

La luz del sol matutino iluminaba por completo las mesas junto al ventanal, mientras el olor a café se extendía por el aire. Pequeñas partículas de polvo se mantenían suspendidas en aquel aroma, diferenciándose unas de otras al reflejar la luz natural del exterior. Una suave música ambiental daba el toque final a una escena pacífica de domingo por la mañana. A menos que tu nombre fuese Harry Potter, claro.

  
En su fuero interno, Harry sufría una conmoción absoluta. Cogió el vaso de papel que le ofrecía el camarero y sorbió los restos de café con leche que se habían quedado sobre la tapa de plástico al cerrarlo. Recogió también su cambio y le dedicó una sonrisa silenciosa pero llena de nervios al joven chico pelirrojo que le saludaba desde el otro lado de la barra. Normalmente ver a Claude le ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarse: ver al chico más guapo de su barrio siempre le animaba. Pero esa mañana no, esa mañana había cosas mucho más intensas pugnando en su estómago.

  
Salió de la cafetería colocándose de nuevo los auriculares. La guitarra solista de Legio le separó del resto del mundo. Era su segunda canción favorita de Los mortífagos, y pronto esa misma guitarra estaría acompañada de la impresionante voz de su cantante. _Legio nomen mihi est, quia multi sumus._ Esa era la primera frase que Draco Malfoy pronunciaba en aquella canción.

  
El estómago le dio otro pinchazo. En apenas unos minutos tenía un importante encuentro con el propietario de la voz que más le había hechizado en toda su vida. No llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando para la revista El Profeta del Rock, pero le habían asignado la entrevista que llevaba meses queriendo hacer. Y sólo por un pequeño detalle sin importancia: había ido a clase con Draco Malfoy en la universidad.

  
Sabía que ese era el único motivo por el que el quisquilloso cantante de Los Mortífagos le había concedido una hora de su apretada agenda. Nadie había conseguido entrevistarle nunca. Se negaba a hablar con los medios de comunicación porque aducía que ese misterio era precisamente lo que hacía que la gente los escuchase. Por ese mismo motivo todos los miembros de la banda actuaban bajo una túnica con capucha que les cubría la cara. Todos a excepción del propio Malfoy, quien actuaba en esmoquin, con las facciones elevadas de sus huesos faciales remarcadas en un tono blanco sobre la pintura negra que cubría las zonas hundidas de su rostro. Era como una calavera. Pero la calavera más estilizada que Harry había visto nunca.

  
Estaba tan ensimismado en la música y sus preocupaciones que un coche por poco lo atropella al lanzarse a la calle con el semáforo en rojo. Tuvo suerte de que su café no se derramase sobre su para nada pulcra camisa verde. Le temblaban las manos mientras caminaba en dirección a la discográfica. Sentía un hormigueo extraño en la boca del estómago y no podía evitar querer morderse el labio y arrancarse pequeños trocitos de piel. Era una mala manía que había adquirido durante la universidad.

  
La gente caminaba despreocupadamente por las aceras de Londres aquella mañana. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana de un domingo, de modo que nadie estaba apurando el paso para llegar al trabajo, o directamente corriendo calle abajo, empujado y apartando al resto. Harry sólo se encontraba con algunas personas que salían de casa para hacer pequeños recados, o con alguna pareja de mediana edad que empezaba el día corriendo un par de manzanas.

  
En la distancia, saliendo de una boca de metro, pudo ver a un par de chicas que volvían a casa después de una noche de fiesta. Una de ellas se le quedó mirando fijamente y le hizo una señal a su amiga, señalándole. Pudo ver como ambas gesticulaban, gritándole algo, pero no se molestó en quitarse los auriculares y directamente las ignoró. No tenía tiempo para aquellas historias.

  
Se arremangó por duodécima vez en media hora para mirar la hora de nuevo. Todavía tenía diez minutos para llegar y apenas le faltaban un par de calles para encontrarse frente a la puerta de la discográfica Black Records. Relajó el paso y se obligó a respirar profundamente. Justo en ese momento empezaba a sonar Lilit. Su primera canción favorita. En esta ocasión la voz de Malfoy abría la canción, sin acompañamiento alguno, leyendo un pasaje de la biblia en latín.

  
_Et occurrent hyaenae thoibus, et pilosus clamat ad amicum suum; ibi cubat lamia, et invenit sibi requiem._ Había algo especialmente sensual en el modo en que comenzaba Lilit. Malfoy susurraba al micrófono como a un amante íntimo, con una voz aterciopelada que siempre hacía que se le erizase la piel. Por eso no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando cesó su voz para darle paso a la introducción rítmica de la batería.

  
Se sorprendía a sí mismo cada vez que se encontraba en una situación como aquella. Estaba caminando por la calle, rodeado del tumulto de la ciudad, respirando los miles de aromas propios del centro. Podía oler el pan recién hecho, las especias recién compradas de las tiendas hindúes y el desagradable humo de los tubos de escape. Pero la voz de Draco Malfoy, susurrándole al micrófono, le alejaba de todo aquello y le dejaba aislado, creando una especie de instante íntimo entre ellos dos.

  
Pese a todo, seguía caminando.

  
Cuando alcanzó la puerta principal de Black Records aún quedaban tres minutos para la hora en la que oficialmente había quedado con el cantante de Los Mortífagos. Tiró el vaso en una papelera cercana. Después empujó torpemente la barra de metal negro que hacía las veces de pomo y entró. El interior era pulcro, pintado en tonos de blanco, negro y gris. A ambos laterales descansaban dos filas de sillas que desembocaban en un amplio mostrador de color negro mate. Al otro lado le esperaba la sonrisa de la recepcionista.

  
\- Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?  
\- Vengo a ver a Draco Malfoy - se apresuró a quitarse los auriculares y apagar su viejo mp3 - Tengo concertada una entrevista con él para las diez menos cuarto.  
\- Permítame que lo consulte - introdujo un par de comandos en el ordenador - ¿su nombre?  
\- Harry Potter. Para la revista El Profeta del Rock.  
\- Sí, claro. Aquí está. Me sorprende que le hayan concertado una entrevista un domingo.  
\- A mi me sorprende que ustedes abran un domingo - le dedicó una sonrisa más nerviosa de lo que pretendía.  
\- Bueno, la música no descansa - golpeó con fuerza la tecla enter - y nosotros tampoco.  
Una sonrisa forzada y un silencio incómodo.  
\- Si es tan amable de seguirme.  
\- Claro.

  
Había aprovechado la pausa para enroscar el cable de los auriculares alrededor del cuerpo del mp3 y guardarlo en su vieja bolsa de cartero marrón. Sus manos empezaron a temblar con mayor intensidad en cuanto hubo entrado en el ascensor con la recepcionista. Ella pulsó el número seis y se limitó a entrelazar las manos y esperar. El silencio podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

  
\- Aquí es - la recepcionista le indicó amablemente con el brazo que saliese del ascensor al tiempo que las puertas comenzaba

n a abrirse - El señor Malfoy le espera en la sala de entrevistas número cuatro, tercera puerta a la derecha - y justo antes de cerrarse a sus espaldas escuchó - Buena suerte.  
Se giró instintivamente ante aquella afirmación. Sabía que Draco Malfoy no tenía buen carácter, pero había aceptado voluntariamente realizar aquella entrevista. Pese a todo, el nudo del estómago se le reforzó mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta la puerta que le habían indicado. Tomó aire y la abrió.

  
Dentro le esperaba Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor. Sentado en una butaca de cuero negro con reposabrazos, descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en la parte trasera, mirando hacia el techo. Tenía las piernas estiradas, con los tobillos cruzados sobre un reposapiés también de cuero negro. No llevaba su común esmoquin de las actuaciones, pero sí el maquillaje que lo caracterizaba, con su precioso pelo rubio platino echado hacia atrás.

  
\- Oh, Potter, adelante.  
\- Buenos días, señor Malfoy - se acercó educadamente, evitando una silla de plástico negra que se encontraba de frente a la butaca - Es un placer encontrarme con usted en persona, al fin- y le tendió la mano.  
Malfoy le miró desde su asiento y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, casi insinuante. Durante un segundo, la mente de Harry se trasladó al inicio de Lilit y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Pese a todo, el cantante se negó levantar la mano y estrechar la suya.  
\- Hasta donde yo sé, ya nos habíamos encontrado en persona con anterioridad - le indicó la silla de plástico con un gesto de la cabeza - Durante cuatro años, para ser exactos.  
\- Sí, bueno - Harry tomó asiento, incómodo, y abrió su cartera para sacar la grabadora y la tablet con las que tomaba nota en las entrevistas - Me refería desde que empezó su carrera artística y hablamos por última vez.  
\- Puedes tutearme, Potter - una sonrisa sarcástica y un modo amenazante de pronunciar su apellido - Y deja de llamarme señor. Es molesto.  
\- Perdona, ¿Malfoy? - ante el asentimiento de su interlocutor, continuó - Normalmente hablo informalmente con mis entrevistados antes de comenzar las preguntas de rigor, para que nos conozcamos un poco.  
\- Creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente, Potter.  
\- ¿Ah sí? - se moría de ganas por morderse el labio y apenas podía controlar el temblor de sus manos.  
\- Imagino que sigues siendo el mismo chico pedante al que todos los profesores adoraban.  
Esa afirmación cayó sobre sus hombros como un cubo de agua fría. ¿Chico pedante al que todos los profesores adoraban? Nunca había tenido esa imagen de sí mismo.  
\- ¿Perdona?  
\- Sí, ya sabes. De esos que apenas tienen que respirar para ser admirados. Tú y tu - hizo señas con los dedos para simular comillas - "sensible oído para la música clásica y el contrapunto".

  
Recordaba aquellas palabras. Eran lo que había dicho exactamente el profesor Lupin un día de tercero justo antes de salir de clase. Pero era incapaz de recordar a Malfoy en aquella escena. De hecho, apenas recordaba a Malfoy en sus años universitarios, más allá de la figura pálida y silenciosa de un chico rubio que siempre vestía de negro y se sentaba al fondo de la clase.

  
\- No sabía que estuvieses...  
\- Estuve ahí todo ese tiempo, Potter. Los cuatro años.  
\- Me refería a...  
\- ¿En el momento en que el profesor Lupin prácticamente te confesó lo mucho que le atraías? Sí, bueno - Malfoy se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un gesto extremadamente sensual - eso lo escuché por error.

  
El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Harry le miraba directamente a los ojos y Malfoy le mantenía la mirada, sin ningún tipo de reparo. Sonreía, con esa sonrisa que se dibuja en los labios de alguien que sabe que tiene controlada la situación, elevando con suavidad y prepotencia la comisura de los labios. Por su parte, Harry empezaba a sudar frío y a sentirse muy incómodo.

  
\- ¿Te lo tiraste, Potter? - y eso fue un susurro, como si le hablase íntimamente al micrófono.  
\- No - su voz salió ahogada, casi sin aire.  
\- Bien - Malfoy se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose sobre la butaca y recolocando los pies - Pues empecemos con esa entrevista.  
Se mantuvieron la mirada un par de minutos, en silencio. Harry tragó saliva y es aclaró la voz mientras desbloqueaba la tablet y abría el programa con el que tomaba notas. Después, encendió la grabadora y la acercó a Malfoy.  
\- ¿Cómo nacieron Los Mortífagos?  
\- Me esperaba una pregunta con más sustancia para empezar, Potter - se relamió antes de seguir contestando - La verdad es que es una idea que venía fraguándose desde el primer año de universidad. Unos amigos y yo empezamos a barajar la idea de hacer una banda de música donde la temática principal fuese religiosa, pero tratada desde una perspectiva oscura. El nombre viene del mago oscuro que Blaise, el batería, usaba cuando jugábamos a Dragones y Mazmorras.  
\- Todas vuestras canciones, de las que te entitulas como compositor, hablan sobre figuras oscuras u olvidadas de la religión cristiana, ¿a qué se debe esa especial fijación por el tema religioso? ¿Por qué sus, digamos, personajes malvados o demoniacos?  
\- Porque siempre he sentido atracción por las cosas prohibidas.  
El tiempo se detuvo en ese segundo para Harry. Los ojos de Malfoy le miraban fijamente, con una intensidad que iba más allá de la prepotencia que había mostrado antes. Era casi como si quisiese devorarle con la mirada.  
\- Especialmente por aquello que las religiones tachaban como malvado - continuó -. Además, me encanta la estética religiosa mezclada con lo gótico y rayando en lo satánico. Eso y el color verde - le guiñó el ojo, despreocupadamente.  
\- Muchos de nuestros lectores se preguntan de dónde sacas la inspiración para componer la música de la banda - Harry intentó recuperar la compostura - y por qué nunca has querido hablar de ello.  
\- Digamos que la música llega sola una vez he encontrado al personaje que quiero identificar con ella. Y mis compañeros me ayudan mucho a pulir mi idea. Después, para la letra, me encierro en mi mismo un par de días y regreso con referencias y metáforas que se adapten a las formas de mi música.  
\- Pero esa música es muy pasional, algunos incluso hablan de una especie de instinto primitivo que subyace.  
\- Yo siempre he creído que la música tiene que follarte, Potter - esas últimas dos palabras le golpearon, erizándole la piel - Y mis canciones son la forma en que yo me follo todas las concepciones que hay sobre sus protagonistas. Y a mi público, claro.  
\- Entiendo. Otra cosa que también os caracteriza es esa estética tan particular, con las túnicas y tu maquillaje facial. Tenéis casi el aspecto de un grupo de sectarios. ¿Tiene algún motivo en particular? ¿Por qué una calavera?  
\- He contestado esto más o menos cien veces - jugueteaba con la costura del reposabrazos de la butaca - Pero nos gusta mantener el misterio. Las túnicas son relativamente cómodas y fáciles de conseguir y nos recuerdan un poco, como bien has dicho, a un grupo de seguidores de alguna secta. Al fin y al cabo, somos Los mortífagos, que suena mucho a seguidores de Kali Ma o algo así. Yo era el único al que llevar la túnica sobre el rostro le dificultaba actuar, de modo que nos pusimos a pensar qué podía ponerme yo. Y el maquillaje de una calavera parecía lo más adecuado – Draco señaló su cara, de facciones prominentes - En la universidad tenía incluso más marcados los pómulos. Además, se me puede ver como a la muerte personificada, devorando las almas de nuestros seguidores con mi sibilina voz. Soy su líder y todos ellos lo saben.  
\- Nos pediste que la entrevista fuese corta cuando aceptaste concertarla con nosotros, así que hemos decidido cerrarla con una pregunta formulada por un suscriptor o suscriptora anónimo, de las muchas que nos enviaron a la redacción cuando se supo que concederías una entrevista en exclusiva.  
\- Dispara, Potter.  
\- Queremos saber más sobre el Draco Malfoy que oculta esa calavera, queremos saber sobre el hombre tras el cantante, ¿cómo te describirías a ti mismo?  
\- No hay mucho que decir, la verdad. Cuando no llevo mi máscara, sólo soy un hombre corriente con aficiones corrientes, en especial la música. Un poco tímido e introvertido, quizá - eso se parecía a lo que Harry recordaba de él - A veces pienso que el líder de Los Mortífagos y Draco Malfoy son dos personas completamente distintas, como el doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde. Una suerte de alter ego. No creo que Draco fuese capaz de componer lo que el líder de Los Mortífagos compone.  
\- ¿Y quién compuso Lilit? - la pregunta sorprendió al propio Harry nada más formularla.  
Pero quien más se sorprendió fue Malfoy. Se quedó mirándole, con los labios entreabiertos, pegado firmemente al respaldo de la butaca.  
\- Supongo que ese fue Draco - desvió la mirada unos instantes, tímido, para después volver a sostener la de Harry - pero ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?  
\- Lo he dicho sin pensar, perdona.  
\- No, no. ¿Por qué, Potter? ¿Por qué has preguntado específicamente por Lilit?  
\- Supongo que suena... diferente.

  
Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, mientras Harry apagaba la grabadora. Después dirigió toda su atención a la tablet mientras daba un par de retoques a sus notas y cerraba el programa, dejándola en suspensión para guardarla en la cartera. Lo recogió todo y se fijó en que Malfoy aún le miraba fijamente.

  
\- En fin, gracias por la entrevista - se levantó y esperó unos instantes de pie junto a la silla, en aquella situación que le resultaba especialmente incómoda.  
\- No tienes que darlas, Potter - Malfoy se levantó también, acercándose a la puerta para abrírsela y dejarle pasar - Ha sido un placer.  
\- Sí, supongo que echarme en cara lo pedante que era y la incómoda situación con Lupin, han merecido la pena - susurró Harry, justo antes de salir.  
\- ¿Has dicho algo?  
\- Nada - se giró con una sonrisa fingida - Nada en absoluto.  
\- ¿Necesitas compañía para salir?  
\- No, no tiene pinta de ser muy complicado. De nuevo, un placer, Malfoy.  
\- Igualmente, Potter.

  
Se apresuró en recorrer el espacio de pasillo que le alejaba de las puertas del ascensor, sintiendo la atenta mirada de Malfoy en la nuca. Cuando vio su propia cara en el espejo que recubría la pared posterior del ascensor, suspiró. Estaba pálido y parecía asustado. Malfoy había controlado completamente la situación y el ambiente, sin dejarle espacio casi ni para respirar entre tanta tensión.

  
Nada más abrirse las puertas en el piso inferior, salió disparado hacia la recepción. Se despidió educadamente de la recepcionista, que le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva, con una especie de trasfondo malicioso, y salió a la calle. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, liberarse de esa sensación de sumisión absoluta y escuchar música.

  
Se puso los auriculares y encendió el mp3. Buscó una canción concreta y le dio al botón de reproducir. Tomó aire cuando el Draco al que admiraba empezó a susurrarle al micrófono. _Et occurrent hyaenae thoibus, et pilosus clamat ad amicum suum; ibi cubat lamia, et invenit sibi requiem._ Y lo soltó todo justo antes de que empezase a sonar la batería.


	2. Segundo movimiento

Se dejó llevar por la costumbre hasta uno de los armarios altos de la cocina. Abrió la puerta y buscó instintivamente el pan de molde. Se encontró con un paquete enorme de una marca que ni él ni Ron solían comprar y dudó unos instantes. 

\- ¡Ron! - se asomó al pasillo distribuidor donde estaban las puertas de las habitaciones - ¿Has comprado tú este pan de molde?  
\- ¿Eh? - una maraña de pelo rojo y dientes apareció tras una puerta, intentando ocultar el bostezo con la manga de su pijama - ¿Ese? No, eso lo compró Hermione. Pero puedes comer de él.   
\- Perfecto, gracias - se deshizo sin problemas del cierre de alambre - Y dale las gracias a Hermione por mantenernos vivos.   
\- En un rato podrás hacerlo tú mismo - la parte superior del cuerpo de su amigo desapareció tras la puerta abierta de la nevera - se ha quedado a dormir.   
\- No sé por qué no se viene a vivir con nosotros - la tostadora tenía la palanca un poco atascada y había quedarle un par de veces para que bajase.   
\- Yo tampoco. Se lo he propuesto mil veces, y las mil veces ha dicho que por ahora prefiere vivir sola.   
\- ¿Te preocupa eso? - Harry se apoyó despreocupadamente en la encimera, justo en la parte baja de la espalda, con las manos sobre ella.  
\- Un poco, la verdad - Ron había sacado tres vasos de cristal y estaba sirviendo zumo de naranja frío en el segundo de ellos - No sé si querrá vivir conmigo algún día. Y ese se supone que es el objetivo de tener una pareja seria, ¿no? Hacer una vida juntos y todo eso.   
\- Ya, bueno - las tostadas saltaron, justo en ese punto en el que la miga comienza a tener un tono marrón, pero no negro - Quizá lo que ocurre es que quiere vivir sólo contigo.   
\- No digas tonterías, tío - Ron cerró la nevera justo después de guardar el zumo de nuevo - Tú no eres el problema.   
\- No digo que yo sea un problema. Sólo digo que quizá esté esperando a que ambos podáis hacer vuestra vida solos y juntos. Cierta estabilidad, ya sabes.   
\- Puede - le tendió uno de los vasos llenos de zumo a Harry, que en ese momento metía otro par de rebanadas de pan de molde en la tostadora - Eso espero. Espero no ser yo el problema.   
\- Hacéis la mejor pareja del mundo, idiota - cogió el vaso de zumo y lo apuró casi de un trago - Hermione te quiere con locura y tú a ella. Desde hace más tiempo del que lleváis juntos como novios.   
\- ¿Te importa si me llevo estas? - acababa de coger el plato con las tostadas ya hechas que Harry había dejado sobre la mesa.  
\- Para nada, ¿meto otras dos después para Hermione?   
\- No, no te preocupes - se llevó una a la boca mientras desaparecía en el pasillo - prefiere comer las magdalenas que ha escondido en la habitación.   
\- Sabia decisión - se dijo a sí mismo Harry mientras sacaba otras dos tostadas recién hechas. 

Una vez se hubo servido también una buena taza de café recién hecho, con una buena porción de leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar, se sentó a la mesa a disfrutar de su frugal desayuno de tostadas integrales sin mantequilla ni mermelada. Sin embargo, apenas había empezado a comer cuando empezó a sonar su móvil. 

\- ¿Diga? - había llegado a cogerlo por los pelos, apartando las sábanas de su cama por el camino.  
\- ¿Hablo con Harry Potter? - aquella voz.   
\- Sí, soy yo, ¿necesitabas algo?   
\- He leído el artículo y me gustaría discutir un par de cosas contigo.   
\- ¿Discutir un par de cosas? ¿He puesto algo que no debía?  
\- No, no es eso exactamente - carraspeó - ¿Sería posible concertar una cita contigo esta semana? ¿Quizá salir a comer juntos? 

Aquello sí que le había pillado por sorpresa. No sólo Malfoy había dado por hecho que sabía quién era con sólo escuchar su voz, sino que además le estaba invitando a comer juntos para "discutir un par de cosas" sobre su entrevista. No pudo evitar recordar el momento incómodo que la había precedido y la conversación sobre todo el asunto del profesor Lupin. De pronto ya no tenía ganas de seguir desayunando. 

\- Supongo que no debería haber problema - tragó saliva - ¿Habías pensado en algún día en particular?  
\- ¿Qué tal hoy?

Venga ya. ¿Le llamaba el mismo día que planeaba quedar con él de la nada? Como si no tuviese cosas que hacer con su vida. Al menos se había dignado a preguntar si podía ser y no a darle una orden directa. 

\- No lo sé, Malfoy. Debería ir hasta la redacción y terminar un par de cosas...  
\- Puedo pasar a buscarte sobre las dos, si te parece bien. 

¿Draco Malfoy se acababa de ofrecer para pasar a buscarle? ¿Aquello iba en serio? ¿Dónde estaba la cámara oculta? Aquel no podía ser el mismo Draco Malfoy al que había entrevistado dos semanas atrás, con toda esa prepotencia. Pero tampoco tenía exactamente nada que perder por comer con él. Y le vendría bien tenerle contento para posibles futuras entrevistas individuales o a todo el grupo. Podía convertirle en un exclusivo de El Profeta del Rock. 

\- Vale. De acuerdo. A las dos entonces.   
\- Llevaré ropa informal - su tono de voz titubeó.   
\- Hombre, ya me imaginaba que no vendrías en esmoquin y con la cara maquillada. Imagino que a veces también sales como una persona normal a la calle.   
\- No soy una persona normal, Potter - ahí estaba el tono prepotente de nuevo - Pero sí, a veces me hago pasar por una - le sacó una sonrisa muy a su pesar - Y lo decía por si no me reconocías.   
\- Creo poder reconocerte sin maquillaje, Malfoy - se encontró a sí mismo mirando la fotografía que aparecía junto a su entrevista en la página catorce del último número - Al fin y al cabo fuimos juntos a la universidad.   
\- No es como si te hubieses fijado mucho en mi antes de ser famoso, Potter.   
\- Tampoco estoy ciego.   
\- Tus gafas dicen lo contrario, miope - aquello había sido una pulla amistosa, con un tono siseante.   
\- Tú ganas. A las dos delante de la redacción. ¿Sabes llegar?  
\- Tengo GPS.   
\- Intentaré reconocerte, Malfoy.  
\- Eso espero, Potter.

Y sin más, colgaron. Acababa de ser la conversación más surrealista que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Draco Malfoy, el líder de su banda de música favorita, le había invitado a comer para discutir un par de cosas sobre su entrevista. Esa entrevista en la que se había sentido completamente incómodo porque se mismo Draco Malfoy se había mostrado prepotente y desagradable ante el pasado que habían, por decirlo de algún modo, compartido. E incluso le había hecho un par de bromas después de invitarle a comer. Casi como si fusen amigos de siempre. 

Se levantó de la cama como en una especie de trance y caminó hasta la cocina sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía. Después de sentarse a la mesa comió sus tostadas en silencio y se bebió la taza de café reflexionando sólo conmigo mismo. En la habitación de Ron se oían voces y risas. Hermione debía haberse despertado. No es como si en ese momento la información le llegase especialmente bien. 

\- ¡¿Qué voy a ponerme?! - fue lo único que pudo procesar, de pronto.   
\---  
Probablemente aquella había sido la mañana más larga y agotadora de todas las que había vivido trabajando para la revista. El número en que habían publicado la entrevista a Malfoy había alcanzado un elevado número de ventas y su jefe había insistido en hablar con él sobre su futuro en la redacción. De pronto tenía más responsabilidades y hasta su propia columna, ya que había demostrado que podía comprender a los lectores. 

Y, tras todas estas novedades, continuaba ese pequeño pero constante recordatorio de que iba a comer con Draco Malfoy nada más salir de trabajar. Como si no sólo la superficie del océano de su vida se hubiese visto removida, sino también las corrientes internas que le arrastraban y apretaban el nudo de su estómago. 

Para cuando cogió de nuevo su gastada cartera marrón y se dispuso a salir de su pequeño cubículo de escritor, estaba rendido. Mil cosas en las que pensar, un artículo a medias y un par de ideas fugaces sobre temas para su futura columna. Todo eso anotado en miles de notas de colores que había ido pegando por todas partes. Aquello era un caos. Como su vida. 

Bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja arrastrando los pies y mirando la pantalla de su móvil. Tenía un par de mensajes de Ron sobre la compra que tenían que hacer el fin de semana y una llamada perdida de su padrino, a quien le dejó claro que le llamaría esa misma noche en cuanto llegase a casa, pero que todavía tenía un par de compromisos que atender. Sirius entendía como nadie esos mensajes concisos y pragmáticos. 

Nada más salir por la puerta de la redacción se encontró de bruces con un Chevrolet Impala del 67 color negro. Dentro le esperaba un hombre joven de pelo rubio, oculto tras un par de oscuras gafas de sol. Se apresuró a salir para recibirle. Los pantalones chinos color gris perla acababan en un par de pulidos mocasines negros. Y conjuntaban perfectamente con la camisa de seda negra, que dejaba al descubierto parte del cuello y las clavículas de Malfoy por tener un par de botones sin cerrar. Harry sintió cómo se le olvidaba respirar. 

\- Buenas tardes, Potter - Malfoy le había abierto el asiento del copiloto, que era el más cercano a la calle por el modo en que había aparcado frente a la puerta - Apenas he tenido que esperar.   
\- Bue-Buenas tardes, Malfoy - no pretendía tartamudear, pero a veces también se le olvidaba hablar. O pensar. E incluso caminar.   
\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado dando un espectáculo o vas a entrar en el coche? - se acababa de pasar la mano por el pelo, mirando a todos lados, nervioso.   
\- Claro, perdona.

Entró a duras penas en el coche. Y no porque fuese difícil sentarse en aquella maravilla de Chevrolet, sino porque estaba demasiado nervioso y demasiado alucinado como para no ser absolutamente torpe. Cuando se giró hacia Malfoy para mirarle mientras arrancaba, se quedó unos minutos procesando la imagen. No recordaba que Draco Malfoy fuese un hombre tan atractivo en la universidad. Y podía parecer una tontería, pero verle sin el maquillaje hacía que aquel hombre fuese exactamente eso, un hombre. No una figura a la que admiraba o una voz tras un micrófono. Un hombre. Y un hombre que además era increíblemente atractivo. 

\- ¿Prefieres algún tipo concreto de comida?   
\- No sé, ¿india, quizás? - nunca había comido en otro indio que no fuese el de debajo de su casa.   
\- Indio sea, pues.

Y el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos. La parte mala del silencio es que le permitía a Harry divagar sobre cómo debían sentirse los dedos que se deslizaban por el volante sobre su piel. Ahora que no se sentía presionado e incómodo por la presencia de Malfoy, empezaba a sentir otras cosas que no se esperaba en absoluto. ¿Tanto podía cambiar un estúpido maquillaje de calavera?

\- Decías que querías discutir un par de cosas sobre la entrevista - se obligó a decir, negándose lo que estaba sintiendo de pronto en la parte baja del vientre - ¿Por ejemplo?  
\- Creo que eso lo hablaremos mejor con un plato de pollo tandoori delante.   
\- No tengo muy claro por qué necesitamos comer juntos para hablar de un par de dudas - y remarcó esas últimas cuatro palabras.   
\- ¿No te apetece comer en un delicioso restaurante indio con uno de tus ídolos, Potter?  
\- ¿Quién ha dicho que seas mi ídolo? - no se habría podido engañar ni a sí mismo.   
\- Creo que fuiste tú mismo. Cuando me llamaste la primera vez para pedir la entrevista. 

¿De verdad le había dicho aquello? No recordaba muy bien esa conversación. Le había costado incluso marcar el número de teléfono de contacto que le habían pasado en la redacción, mientras se arrepentía por haberle comentado despreocupadamente a su jefe que había ido a la universidad con el cantante de Los mortífagos. 

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para llamarle y darle la estúpida excusa de que eran conocidos de la universidad. Apenas había mirado para Draco Malfoy durante los cuatro años de carrera. Sabía que existía porque a veces hacía comentarios brillantes en algunas de sus clases. Pero pasaba desapercibido, siempre sentado en las mesas de atrás, en silencio. Todo lo contrario a la fuerza y el poder que destilaba el cantante de Los Mortífagos cada vez que devoraba el escenario con sus canciones. 

Cuando cantaba, Draco Malfoy era un dios. Sujetaba el micrófono y se lo follaba, demostrando una confianza sobrehumana con cada gesto de su cuerpo. Exudando sensualidad con cada movimiento. La primera vez que había visto un vídeo de un concierto en directo, Harry se había masturbado desesperadamente pensando en él. Por eso tardó un tiempo en relacionar a ese hombre con el Draco Malfoy que recordaba. Al principio ni siquiera se lo había creído. 

Y ahora allí estaba, sentado junto a un hombre que no era ni el cantante de Los Mortífagos ni el Malfoy de sus recuerdos. Una especie de punto intermedio que le excitaba, pero de una forma menos primitiva que el primero. ¿Había estado siempre ahí ese Draco Malfoy, escondido en los asientos de atrás de la clase?

\- Me gusta lo que haces, eso tengo que admitirlo - cuando se giró para mirar a Malfoy, encontró que éste le miraba de reojo tras las gafas de sol - Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.  
\- Gracias, Potter - dio un giro considerablemente cerrado a la derecha para entrar en una calle adyacente - Y ahora que has admitido que te mueres por mis huesos, ¿por qué no aceptas también que te mueres de ganas de comer conmigo en ese indio y sólo te estás haciendo el duro?  
\- Porque eso pasará cuando me comas la polla. 

Quizá se le había parado el cerebro en el peor momento posible. No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido esa respuesta. Era lo típico que le decía a Ron cuando le hacía alguna de sus pullas o cuando le pedía algo que no le apetecía hacer. Pero no era algo que pretendiese contestarle a Draco Malfoy de la nada. No tenían una mierda de confianza y le acaba de decir, nada más y nada menos, que podía comerle la polla. 

\- Creo que vas a ser tú quien me la coma a mí, Potter.   
\- ¿Perdona?  
\- Lo que has escuchado. 

Lo había escuchado. Alto y claro. Y en un tono que no era de broma, ni irritado. Acababa de decirle eso con un tono insinuante, casi en un ronroneo, para después reafirmarse con un "lo que has escuchado" completamente serio. 

\- ¿Sabes? - Malfoy le sacó de sus pensamientos - Creo que será mejor que lo pidamos a domicilio y comamos en mi casa. No me gustaría encontrarme con fans y periodistas indeseados.   
\- ¿En tu casa? ¿Estás de broma? - en su casa, justo después de lo que acababa de decir.   
\- No suelo bromear con estas cosas - otro volantazo hacia la derecha - Estaremos cómodos en mi ático y podremos discutir ese par de dudas sin interrupciones.   
\- Creo que prefiero comer en un lugar público.   
\- No digas tonterías, Potter. Sé un poquito profesional y ten en consideración mi situación de cantante famoso. 

Lo que acababa de decir parecía razonable, pero no le gustaba la idea de quedarse a solas con él después de lo que acababa de decir. O sí le gustaba, pero le atemorizaba completamente. Tenía miedo a recordar el principio de Lilit y el comentario que Malfoy acababa de hacerle estando juntos y a solas. Tenía miedo a excitarse en el momento y lugar menos indicado y conseguir que se burlase de él. 

Pero claro, es difícil hacer callar a esa voz insinuante que no dejaba de gritarle que Draco Malfoy tenía que estar para chuparse los dedos. Que tenía la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con el hombre que se follaba el micrófono en cada concierto; con el hombre que tantas veces le había hecho correrse en la intimidad de su cuarto. Y que ese mismo hombre le había hecho un comentario insinuante, fuera o no cierto que esa era su intención. 

Se debatía consigo mismo mientras el coche seguía avanzando en una dirección que desconocía. Malfoy le había insultado cuando había hecho referencia a la posibilidad de que se hubiese acostado con Lupin para mejorar su nota. Le había dejado claro que le había odiado durante sus años de universidad. Y ahora estaba llevándole a su ático privado para pedir comida india a domicilio y hablar, supuestamente, de trabajo. No entendía nada. No entendía a Draco Malfoy. 

\- Asumiré que tu silencio significa que aceptas mi cambio de planes - salieron hacia una zona de edificios residenciales de alta gama - De todos modos ya estamos muy cerca.   
\- No te entiendo, Malfoy.   
\- Tampoco hay nada que entender. Vamos a comer tranquilamente en mi piso y hablar de la entrevista que me hiciste; y luego te llevaré a donde me pidas que te lleve. Sin dramas. 

Harry guardó silencio mientras el coche llegaba a un edificio alto de cristal, donde cada una de las placas que lo componían parecía adaptar su tonalidad en función de la cantidad de sol que recibía. Debía tener unos seis o siete pisos de alto. Cruzaron la valla de seguridad que lo rodeaba y el coche siguió una carretera que cruzaba el jardín delantero para desembocar en la entrada de un garaje. Era monumental, sin nada que envidiar a la entrada de un parking público. 

Malfoy puso la mano sobre un lector de huellas que le permitió pasar. Una vez dentro, aparcó el coche en una plaza personal, marcada con una placa de cobre donde se podía leer Draco Malfoy, 6º piso. Y fue él mismo quien se bajó primero del coche, cruzó por la parte delantera, y le abrió la puerta a Harry para que saliera. Como había hecho para invitarle a entrar. 

\- No es necesario que me abras la puerta, Malfoy. Puedo yo solo.   
\- Me gusta ser un caballero.   
\- Para eso necesitas una señorita.   
\- Ambos sabemos que siempre has sido una señorita, Potter. 

Ese comentario le hirió. No porque le llamase señorita exactamente, sino porque le buscó el segundo significado que había llevado a Malfoy a echarle en cara todo el asunto con Lupin. 

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con que me gusten los hombres? - dijo, mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.   
\- ¿Qué? - y Malfoy parecía genuinamente sorprendido - ¿Entonces sí te gustan los hombres?  
\- ¿Estás de broma? - Harry paró en seco a mitad de camino - ¿Me estás diciendo que me estuviste puteando con lo de Lupin sin tener la certeza de que me gustasen los hombres?  
\- Cuando me dijiste que no te habías acostado con él asumí que...  
\- ¿Que como no me había acostado con mi profesor no me gustaban los hombres? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?   
\- Ninguno, lo admito - había tardado un par de minutos en contestar, de largos y tensos minutos mirándose directamente a los ojos - Pero es que no hay nada que tenga sentido cerca tuyo.   
\- Mira quién fue a hablar.   
\- Tsk - Malfoy se había quitado las gafas y se apretaba violentamente el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice de la otra mano - Subamos de una vez. 

Comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia el ascensor sin mirar atrás. Harry le siguió, frunciendo el ceño y agarrando con más fuerza de la necesaria la correa de la cartera que llevaba al hombro. Su otro puño también estaba cerrado justo antes de que decidiese meter la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. 

Entraron en el ascensor en un frío silencio. Harry no quería hablar porque le ardía la sangre y Malfoy no se había atrevido a decir ni una sola palabra desde entonces. Miraba hacia cualquier otra parte que no fuese el propio Harry y había pulsado el botón del sexto piso por la fuerza de la costumbre. Cada uno de aquellos botones presentaban un lector de huellas que hubieran impresionado al joven redactor si no estuviese demasiado molesto como para fijarse en ellos. El sexto era, de hecho, el piso superior. 

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, la luz les iluminó los rostros con una potencia inusitada. Toda la pared que daba hacia el exterior era, como cabría esperar en un edificio de cristal, un enorme ventanal corrido compuesto por varios paneles, en aquel momento oscurecidos por el sistema de protección contra la luz solar. 

Harry entró en el salón recibidor, acompañado de Malfoy, quien le invitó a entrar. Nada más cruzar las puertas del ascensor, tres escalones bajaban hacia un espacio donde había dos sofás tapizados en color negro mate, enfrentados, entre los cuales descansaba una sencilla mesa de café de aluminio pulido. Alrededor de los tres, apilados en pequeñas montañas, numerosos libros de teoría musical y de partituras. Y, al fondo, un par de guitarras y un bajo descansaban sobre pies específicamente diseñados para ellos. 

Tras los sofás, a los laterales, dos pequeños muretes que les llegaban a la cintura, más o menos, separaban por un lado la cocina y por el otro un pasillo distribuidor que no parecía muy largo. Era necesario cruzar el salón y pasar por detrás de las guitarras y el bajo, pero no se hacía incómodo porque habían sido dispuestos en el suelo para que no molestasen el tránsito. 

Harry miró a Malfoy mientras éste iba hasta la cocina y sacaba un par de vasos de un armario elevado que se abría hacia arriba. Toda la cocina estaba diseñada sobre muebles de color blanco y granito grisáceo, con una nevera metalizada de doble puerta. Hermione hubiese amado esa cocina, de eso estaba seguro. 

\- ¿Cerveza? ¿Vino?  
\- Agua - su propio tono de voz parecía haberse relajado un poco con el ambiente tranquilo de aquel ático.   
\- También tengo zumo de manzana, si prefieres.   
\- ¿Zumo de manzana? - no se imaginaba a Malfoy bebiendo zumo de manzana - Sí, claro, mejor.   
\- Genial. 

Su anfitrión sacó una botella de cristal de dentro de una de las puertas de la nevera y sirvió el zumo en ambos vasos. Después caminó hasta el salón e invitó a Harry a sentarse con un gesto de la cabeza. Él tomó asiento en el sofá que se encontraba enfrente y no a su lado, en lo que probablemente fue un gesto de deferencia hacia su invitado. Y fue precisamente ese detalle el que hizo que Harry se sentase y se quitase la cartera para dejarla apoyada en el suelo, junto al sofá. 

\- Gracias - tomó el vaso que Malfoy le tendía por encima de la mesa de café - ¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablar?   
\- No incluiste la pregunta sobre Lilit.   
\- Es que no era una pregunta preparada o programada. Fue una pregunta personal que no debería haber hecho y que salió espontáneamente en el momento. No me pareció adecuado incluirla en una entrevista seria - miraba fijamente su vaso de zumo de manzana, y en ningún momento a Malfoy.   
\- ¿Cómo supiste que Lilit tenía algo diferente? - no le estaba mirando, pero sabía que acababa de quemarle con la mirada al hacerle esa pregunta.   
\- No lo sé. Simplemente lo noté. Es mi canción favorita de Los Mortífagos. Tiene algo especial. No es tan violenta, ni tan oscura. Roza el anhelo y el deseo, más cercanos al amor que al primitivo deseo sexual que destila Circe.   
\- Maldita sea, Potter   
\- ¿Qué pasa? - levantó la mirada para encontrar la de Malfoy, al fin. 

Se quedó mirándole. Tenía razón en eso de que los pómulos se le marcaban mucho. También tenía unos intensos ojos grises, con tonos plateados. Casi parecía mercurio líquido rodeando sus pupilas. Pero lo más intenso de todo, era verle mordiéndose el labio, con una cara de vulnerabilidad que Harry no se esperaba en absoluto. 

\- Sólo tú podías darte cuenta del cambio de tono - aquellos ojos le estaban devorando por dentro - Siempre fuiste tú.   
\- ¿Siempre fui yo el qué? - empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre.   
\- El centro de mi atención. Desde que te vi por primera vez en la universidad. Desde que te escuché tocar la guitarra por primera vez. Desde que empezaste a darme los buenos días todas las mañanas - apuró todo lo que quedaba de zumo de manzana en su vaso - Compuse Lilit en la universidad, Harry. La compuse para ti. 

Harry. Le había llamado por su primer nombre. 

\- ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué? - dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se echó instintivamente hacia atrás.   
\- ¿Ese cerebro tuyo es capaz de pensar, Potter? - desvió la mirada y el rostro hacia el ventanal, como mirando hacia el horizonte - Llevo siete años enamorado de ti.   
\- No puedes estar enamorado de alguien a quien no conoces, Malfoy.   
\- Durante la universidad, te conocía mejor que tú mismo. Y estos últimos tres años he intentado olvidarte, sin demasiado éxito. Además - se inclinó hacia delante para coger la mano de Harry y acercarle de nuevo, en una postura difícil sobre la mesa de café - ¿me vas a decir que tú no sientes lo mismo por el misterioso cantante de Los Mortífagos?  
\- Nunca hablamos, Malfoy. Ni siquiera sabía que me habías visto cuando Lupin se me insinuó - intentó apartar la mano, pero estaba bien sujeta por su anfitrión. Intentaba negarse a sí mismo lo que estaba sintiendo en su fuero interno en ese momento. Todo era contradictorio y complicado.   
\- Puede que no vieses a ese Draco Malfoy. Pero responde a mi pregunta, Harry - se llevó su mano a los labios para besarla y comenzó a susurrar sobre ella - Et occurrent hyaenae thoibus, et pilosus clamat ad amicum suum; ibi cubat lamia, et invenit sibi.

Fue entonces cuando la corriente nerviosa le cruzó la espalda desde la nuca hasta la base de la columna vertebral. La piel se le puso de gallina y el cosquilleo que le hormigueaba en la zona baja del vientre se intensificó. Estaba susurrando esas mismas palabras que tantas veces le habían emocionado sobre su propia piel. Podía sentir su aliento entre los dedos de la mano. 

\- ¿Vas a rechazarme, Harry? 

Ya no tenía claro con quién estaba. No sabía si era el cantante de Los Mortífagos por el que tantas noches se había masturbado. O si era el chico tímido y callado que se sentaba siempre en la parte de atrás. Quizá era un poco de ambos. Definitivamente era ambas personas. Y no tenía fuerzas para rechazar algo que llevaba tiempo deseando. 

\- No - se inclinó hacia delante y le facilitó a Malfoy el acceso a su mano - No voy a rechazarte, Malfoy.  
\- Llámame Draco - una sonrisa nerviosa y tierna le iluminó la cara mientras apoyaba la frente sobre la mano de Harry - No me puedo creer que esto sea cierto.   
\- Yo tampoco me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. 

Draco se levantó y caminó hasta colocarse junto a Harry. Después, tiró de él para levantarle y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre. Había entrelazado sus manos. Se quedaron unos instantes mirándose fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Draco se inclinó despacio, en busca de los labios de Harry. Le estaba dando tiempo para rechazarle. Estaba intentando ser respetuoso. Pero su invitado no sólo no se apartó, sino que le correspondió tímidamente. 

Fue entonces cuando el cantante de Los Mortífagos tomó el control de la situación. Soltó la mano de Harry para sujetarle la nuca y profundizar el beso. Su lengua estaba exigiendo más y más, volviéndole loco. Draco Malfoy era un hombre de contrastes. Había pasado del chico tímido y enamorado que iba a su clase a ser de nuevo el cantante que se follaba a su público. Y Lilit era probablemente la unión de ambas caras en una única composición musical. De eso fue de lo que Harry se dio cuenta justo antes de dejar de poder pensar.


	3. Tercer movimimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este último capítulo contiene un epílogo que se me ocurrió mientras esperaba un autobús.  
> Espero que te guste.

Las livianas cortinas de color gris perla del cuarto de Draco dejaban pasar bastante luz, pero no con toda la intensidad de los ventanales del salón. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de contemplarlas cuando se vio empujado sobre la cama de matrimonio.

\- Espera, Draco - le apartó un poco colocándole una manos sobre el pecho - ¿No crees que vas un poco rápido?  
\- Llevo mucho tiempo imaginándome esto, Harry - colocó su peso sobre él y le empezó a mordisquear el cuello, desde la mandíbula hasta la clavícula - Voy a hacer que te sientas muy bien.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Draco se echó hacia atrás, arrodillándose después en el suelo, y tiró de sus rodillas para arrastrarle hasta el borde de la cama y obligarle a sentarse. Harry tenía apoyadas las manos sobre la cama y miraba cómo su cinturón desaparecía detrás de su anfitrión, rápidamente seguido de sus pantalones. Con sólo los calzoncillos para ocultarla, su erección era más que evidente.

\- ¿Dices que voy demasiado rápido cuando tienes todo esto apretándote en el pantalón? - había apartado ya los calzoncillos y mordisqueaba la punta mientras le miraba a los ojos.  
\- Oh, joder

Fue entonces cuando Harry se olvidó de lo que significaba ir rápido o de cualquier tipo de pudor. Las rodillas le temblaban por la emoción y la tensión de esperar. En aquella habitación hacía cada vez más calor. Y los labios de Draco cada vez bajaban más, recogiéndole totalmente en la boca. Se quitó la camiseta en apenas un segundo y entrelazó los dedos entre aquella melena rubia que tan loco le estaba volviendo.

\- Chúpamela hasta el fondo, Draco - y empujó.

Los labios de Draco subían y bajaban con una cadencia demoledora por la dura erección de Harry. Éste había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir y respirar, casi jadeante. Su torso se elevaba y descendía al mismo ritmo que Draco se la metía entera en la boca y la sacaba hasta rozarle el glande con los dientes. Su propia erección empezaba a ser insoportable bajo los pantalones y devoraba con la mirada a Harry mientras se la comía por completo.

\- Draco, me corro - embistió la cadera con fuerza contra su boca - Me corro, joder.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo cuando volvió a apoyarse sobre el borde de la cama. Draco se relamió, sonriente desde el suelo. Después se levantó y se fue desabrochando la camisa para deleite de Harry, que empezó a besarle justo por encima de la línea del pantalón.

\- No tienes que devolverme así el favor, encanto - se había alejado lo suficiente como para quedar lejos de su alcance y estaba desabrochándose el cinturón - Quiero hacértelo.

Y cuando Harry vio a Draco desnudo supo que él también quería que se lo hiciese. Que le hiciese cualquier maldita cosa que se la pasase por la cabeza al hombre más follable que había conocido en su vida. Porque aquel dios del sexo que tenía desnudo ante sí le estaba provocando una segunda erección en apenas diez minutos.

\- Date la vuelta, Harry - se acercó a la cama e hincó una rodilla sobre el colchón - túmbate y ábrete para mí.

Obedeció sin dudar. Escaló hasta la altura de la almohada y se tumbó sobre ella, con la cara apoyada sobre sus brazos flexionados. Pudo ver como Draco iba hasta una de las mesitas de noche y sacaba un bote de lubricante y un preservativo de uno de los cajones. Después se tumbó a su lado, mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras se llenaba los dedos de lubricante y extendía la mano para acariciarle.

\- Vamos, Harry, ábrete para mí.

Se llevó las manos atrás y dejó el camino libre para que un primer dedo de Draco le penetrase. En el momento en que sintió el lubricante frío y aquella invasión, se estremeció de pies a cabeza y se mordió el labio, para deleite de Draco, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- ¿Se siente bien?  
\- Muy bien - se removió ligeramente cuando el dedo le alcanzó la próstata - Ahí, ahí. Por favor.

Cuando recibió el segundo dedo, su anfitrión le premió con un profundo beso. Su lengua era casi tan demandante como sus dedos; y la combinación de ambas sensaciones estaban poniéndosela cada vez más dura. Quería tocársela, pero Draco le sujetó la muñeca cuando pretendía hacerlo.

\- Todavía no - metió un tercer dedo - quiero que te corras conmigo. Quiero que te corras cuando tengas esto - le llevó la mano hasta su propia erección - dentro.  
\- Pues mételo ya - le mordió el labio insinuantemente al mismo tiempo que empezaba a masturbarle - Quiero tenerte dentro, Draco.  
\- Maldita sea Harry - con un par de movimientos hábiles le dio la vuelta sobre la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas, obligándole a rodearle con ellas a la altura de la cadera - Vas a volverme loco.

Rompió el paquete del preservativo con los dientes y, tras añadir abundante lubricante desde la punta a la base, se la empezó a meter con cuidado. Harry se aferró fuertemente a sus hombros cuando Draco se inclinó hacia delante para besarle.

\- Está entera dentro - susurró sobre sus labios - Joder, qué apretado estás - se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, gimiendo.  
\- Puedes moverte - se levantó un poco para encontrase con la boca de Draco y ofrecerse a un beso húmedo - dámelo todo.  
\- Mírame a los ojos, Harry – Draco le tomó la barbilla con suavidad y le obligó a girarla – Mírame mientras te lo hago.

No hubo necesidad de que lo repitiera. Sin resistencia, alguna, Harry se hundió en aquellas pupilas sedientas de él, enmarcadas en el metal líquido de sus iris, arropado por su voz y el calor de su cuerpo.

\- Dame más, Draco – movió insinuante la cadera, aumentando el roce en su interior – Dámelo todo hasta el fondo.

Sus manos estaban enredadas en las hebras doradas de su pelo y podía sentir sus jadeos sobre la clavícula cuando Draco se dejó caer sobre su cuello, empujando cada vez más fuerte. El cabecero de la cama seguía el ritmo golpeando la pared.

Le estaba dando justo en ese punto que lo volvía loco y podía sentir como su erección era cada vez más incómoda y estaba cada vez más tensa. Volvía a tenerla dura, joder. Pero no tanto como Draco. Y con cada gemido de Harry parecía crecer. Cada vez que decía su nombre con aquella voz de niño bueno le hacía desear poder romperlo y poseerlo por completo.

\- Nadie podría hacerte gritar como yo, encanto – susurraba en su oído, con aquella voz de sirena que le ponía la piel de gallina – Voy a hacer que nadie sea suficiente nunca más, Harry. Mírame sólo a mí.  
\- Draco, Draco – sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de su amante, arañándola – Me voy a correr. ¡Me corro!

Su voz era casi implorante, como si pidiese permiso. Y, al mismo tiempo, no vacilaba. Iba a correrse y quería sentir como Draco se corría dentro suyo, dando paso al número final para ambos.

\- Joder, Harry – sentía sus dedos clavarse en su cadera mientras decía su nombre y se corría dentro suyo.

Aquel gemido fue más de lo que pudo soportar y se dejó ir también, llenando a ambos de semen, sudor y leves espasmos eyaculatorios. Se le había olvidado de nuevo cómo respirar.

Draco se dejó caer sobre él, abrazándole con suavidad y saliendo poco a poco, con un jadeo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – susurró en su oído.  
\- Mejor que bien – y se sorprendió a sí mismo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Pudo sentir cómo se apartaba un poco ante el contacto, para poder mirarle a la cara. Parecía sorprendido, pero le brillaban los ojos. Se inclinó para darle un profundo y tierno beso en los labios.

\- ¿Eso significa que podemos intentarlo? – preguntó de pronto.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Esto – su mano cubrió el espacio entre ambos de lado a lado, señalándoles.  
\- ¿Quieres tener algo conmigo? – sonaba tan extrañado como se sentía.  
\- Claro, Harry – extendió la mano para alcanzar la suya y entrelazar los dedos de ambos – No follo con cualquiera, ¿sabes?  
\- No, no lo sabía – parecía divertido.  
\- ¿Tú sí lo haces?  
\- No, yo tampoco. Nunca se me dio bien ese rollo de aquí te pillo, aquí te mato.  
\- Pues lo hemos hecho. Y me gustaría invitarte a una segunda cita.  
\- ¿Qué tal si primero nos limpiamos? – se despegó un poco para respaldar su propuesta con el sonido pegajoso que provocó su movimiento.  
\- Sólo un poco más – y con eso, se volvió a acurrucar.

Draco aún tardó un par de minutos en levantarse y pasarle unos cuantos pañuelos. Al final, decidieron que lo mejor sería una ducha.

El baño estaba justo al lado de la habitación y era enorme. Tenía una bañera exenta y de estilo vintage en un lado, tamaño familiar, y una ducha de hidromasaje en el extremo opuesto, empotrada en la pared. El aseo estaba separado en un cuarto independiente al que se accedía por una puerta al fondo.

Draco se dirigió directamente a llenar la bañera.

\- ¿Qué haces?  
\- Llenar la bañera, ¿no es evidente? – ni siquiera se molestó en girarse para responderle.  
\- ¿Planes un baño romántico, Malfoy?  
\- ¿Por qué tienes que decir que es romántico y estropearlo completamente, Potter?

Harry no contestó y se limitó a acercársele por detrás y abrazarle, bajando por su columna con pequeños besos. Cuando levantó la mirada para intentar verle la cara, notó que se había sonrojado. Tan duro por fuera y tan blandito por dentro.

\- ¿Quieres que nos bañemos o no, Harry?  
\- Claro – metió un pie justo cuando el agua dejaba de correr – Siempre me han gustado los baños calientes.

Se acomodaron dentro de modo que Harry estaba tumbado sobre Draco, que se había acomodado a lo largo de uno de los extremos de la bañera. Tenía los brazos apoyados en los laterales y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Por su parte, Harry jugaba las pompas de jabón que habían empezado a formarse al usar un gel especial de baño.

\- Eres como un niño pequeño – pudo sentir como le besaba el cuello desde atrás.  
\- Mira quién fue a hablar.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, con el vapor del agua caliente inundando la sala poco a poco. El pecho de Draco vibraba al tararear una de las canciones de su nuevo disco, con Harry recostado sobre él, escuchando. Podría pasarse horas escuchándole de ese modo.

\- ¿Podemos intentarlo? – interrumpió la música y la vibración.  
\- ¿Estar juntos? – se giró un poco para mirarle a la cara - ¿No crees que es un poco precipitado?  
\- No lo sé – empezó a acariciarle un brazo con un par de dedos – Para mí ha sido mucho tiempo.  
\- ¿Mucho tiempo?  
\- Sí, no sé. Tampoco te sientas especial, chico de oro – así le llamaba uno de sus antiguos profesores, en broma – Sólo han sido, ¿cuántos? ¿siete años?

Se había olvidado de aquella conversación con toda la emoción de tener sexo con el cantante de Los Mortífagos. Todavía no había sido consciente de que ahora se estaba bañando con alguien real, con Draco Malfoy. Y que ambos dos eran la misma persona.

\- Supongo que podría dejarme invitar a un par de citas e ir probando.  
\- ¿Dejarte invitar? ¿Quién crees que es el privilegiado en todo esto, Potter? – empezó a hacerle cosquillas.  
\- No soy yo quien – intentó defenderse sin demasiado éxito – lleva enamorado siete años de un compañero de clase.  
\- Pero sí que eres mi fan número uno – empezó a acariciarle bajando la mano, en dirección a su entrepierna – Y quiero que seas mi amante. Yo, Draco Malfoy, el cantante de Los Mortífagos, quiero hacerte el honor de ser mi amante.  
\- Está bien, tú ganas – podía sentir como aquella mano invasiva le acariciaba la cara interna del muslo – Será un honor que me invites a un par de citas e ir probando.  
\- Para mi será un placer – y le mordió el cuello al tiempo que subía la mano descaradamente.  
\- No se me va a volver a levantar, Draco – gimoteó, exhausto.  
\- Eso habrá que verlo.

Y el maldito Draco Malfoy se salió con la suya. Esa y las otras cuatro veces que lo hicieron a lo largo de aquella tarde, aquella noche y la mañana siguiente.

**Epílogo.**

Cuando los compañeros de la banda de Draco hubieron salido, él y Harry se quedaron solos en la pequeña sala del Backstage.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo – dijo Draco, cogiendo una guitarra y sentándose en el sofá junto a Harry – algo en lo que he estado trabajando.  
\- ¿Por eso me despertaba algunas noches solo en la cama?  
\- Trabajo mejor de noche – le dedicó una sonrisa y un fugaz beso en los labios – Ahora escucha.

Los largos y sensuales dedos de Draco empezaron a acariciar las cuerdas de la guitarra y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Pero la suave melodía no tardó en atrapar por completo su atención.

Cuando entró la voz, hablaba de un joven moreno y pudo reconocer en ella estrofas del Cantar de los Cantares que su novio le había recomendado leer. _¡Oh, si él me besara con besos de su boca! Porque mejores son tus amores que el vino._

Se trataba de una balada. Mucho menos intensa que toda su obra anterior y aparentemente compuesta para guitarra solista y voz. Justo por eso, el pecho de Harry empezó a sentirse cálido y todo lo que no fuese Draco dejó de existir para él.

\- _Apresúrate, amado mío, y sé semejante al corzo, o al cervatillo, sobre las montañas de los aromas._

La música cesó y los labios de Harry se encontraron con los de Draco en un beso tierno, pero apasionado. Le sujetaba aquellas hermosas mejillas pálidas mientras le besaba y no podía pensar en nada más que en él o su voz.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – logró decir Draco, separándose un poco.  
\- Es increíble – sonrió - Aunque no puedo ser imparcial cuando me la dedicas tan descaradamente.  
\- Planeo cantarla en solitario dentro del repertorio de los próximos conciertos.  
\- No se parece en nada a lo que habéis hecho hasta ahora. ¿Los demás están de acuerdo?  
\- Sí, lo he hablado con ellos.

Draco se levantó para dejar la guitarra en uno de los pies que se dispersaban por la sala- Después regresó junto a Harry y le sujetó el rostro para inclinarse y besarle. Cariñoso y suave, sin dejarse llevar.

\- Te quiero, Harry – susurró sobre sus labios.  
\- Y yo a ti, Draco – una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos.  
\- Te ha costado admitirlo – un beso fugaz – pero ha merecido la pena la espera.


End file.
